


Ink Fumes Are Bad

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Basically the whole game is just Henry hallucinating, Ink fumes are bad kids, Rated Teen for some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Henry starts seeing some weird stuff after accidentally inhaling some ink.





	1. Chapter 1

So, I saw [this](https://magicalmonsterhero.tumblr.com/post/169997989097/i-really-like-the-idea-of-hallucinations-via-too) post and I wanted to write something for it.

Credit to [@adobe-outdesign](https://tmblr.co/m3lz3c0dRsTEekmX4FOozIA) and [@magicalmonsterhero](https://tmblr.co/mctfDpl6LStDVGfHpM3ZLTA) for the original quotes.

* * *

Henry couldn’t believe he was coming back to the studio after all these years. He hadn’t left on bad terms, but at the same time, he hadn’t expected Joey to want him to come back. Part of him was kind of worried the studio had been shut down. He hadn’t heard anything about the studio in years. 

“I guess it’s now or never.” He muttered.  Then he opened the door. He was immediately assaulted with the smell of ink. It was so strong he was sent reeling, stumbling inside and facefirst into a puddle of ink. He ended up breathing in some of the ink, which made him a little lightheaded.

“When did the studio get this much ink?” He muttered, getting to his feet. He swayed a little as he stumbled towards the back of the studio. He had to find Joey. If Joey was even there. The studio looked decrepit. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a monster. 

.

.

Joey hadn’t been having a great day. They were behind on their deadline and his psychiatrist had switched his meds so he was feeling a few side-effects. He hated to admit it, but he needed Henry. His old friend should be arriving any day now. They weren’t getting any younger so it would be good to have someone else to help him with running the studio. He was on his way to ask Sammy about the new songs when he ran into Henry. 

“Oh, Henry!” His face lit up. “It’s so good to see you!” Henry, on the other hand, looked terrified. 

“Wait, Bendy?!” 

“Henry, what’re you talking about?” Joey frowned. “You got my letter, right?”

“Get away from me!” Henry stumbled back, starting to run for the door. 

“Henry, wait!” Joey ran after him. “The floor near the door is-” 

CRACK!

“A little unstable…” Joey winced and stopped just short of the gaping hole near the front door. “Oh dear. I’ll have to get Thomas to fix that.” Thankfully, the mattress they’d set up was still there. It had cushioned Henry’s fall and the former animator got to his feet, still swaying, and ran away. Joey sighed and headed for the staircase. When he found Henry again, his friend was wandering through the music department and screaming whenever someone came near him. 

“Henry.” Joey adopted a calmer, more soothing voice. “You need to calm down. No one is going to hurt you.”

“Get away from me, Bendy!” Henry screamed. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Sammy came storming out of his office. He stopped when he saw Henry. “Oh, Henry. What are you doing here?”

“Sammy, why do you look like that?” Henry asked, horrified. 

“Why do I look like what?” Sammy said slowly. “I don’t look  _that_  different.”

“You’re all made of ink, Sammy.”

“I’m all made of- Joey, how much ink has he inhaled?” Sammy looked at his boss, clearly very concerned. Oooh. That made more sense. Henry was covered in ink. 

“Let’s….restrain him,” Joey said. “Norman, could you come here?” He didn’t particularly want to do this, but Henry was clearly a danger to himself and to everyone around him. He grabbed one arm and Sammy grabbed the other, with Norman taking Henry’s feet, all of them dragging him upstairs to where Joey had previously tried to experiment with living ink. It was mostly used for storage now. Henry fought them every step of the way, kicking and screaming as they strapped him to the table. 

“Sammy, oh God, stop! I’m not a sacrifice!” Henry yelled. 

“Henry, sir, you need to calm down,” Norman said his tone like that of a parent. “You’ll be unstrapped when you can control yourself.” 

“OH GOD! NORMAN’S A FUCKING CAMERA!”

“Jesus Christ,” Sammy muttered. “We really need to clean up. Where’s Wally when you need him?” It was then that Wally stuck his head into the room. 

“Hey, guys. Why is Henry strapped to the-”

“AND YOU TURNED WALLY INTO A DOG, YOU BASTARDS!”

Wally looked at his coworkers in confusion. “Is…Is he okay?”

“We think he inhaled a lot of ink,” Joey explained, running a hand through his hair. “So, he’s probably hallucinating pretty badly.”

“We heard shouting, is everything okay?” It was Susie and Allison’s turn to pop in next. They’d been in the recording booth when Henry had entered the music department and had heard the yelling and seen everyone leave. 

“What the hell happened to your face, Susie? Or…are you Allison?” Henry whispered. Allison and Susie exchanged a look. 

“We’ll come back later.” They said before making a beeline back for the music department. Sammy nudged Wally in the ribs. 

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it, Franks?” He said with a smirk.

“Hey, that was ONE time,” Wally went bright red. “And I didn’t know there was LSD in those brownies.”

“That was certainly an…interesting day.” Norman sighed. “You kept trying to fight everyone with your mop.” 

“IT WAS ONE TIME!”

It took awhile for Henry to finally stop hallucinating, and he was extremely embarrassed when he did. He apologized profusely for all the trouble he’d caused to almost everyone in the studio. 

“It’s fine,” Joey assured him. “We’ve all gotten high off ink fumes more than once.”

“We need better workplace safety,” Sammy said. 

“I’ll work on it.” Joey nodded.

“So…What did you want to talk to me about?” Henry asked sheepishly. Joey relaxed a little and explained.


	2. Sammy Halucinates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy ends up hallucinating because of ink fumes.

So, [@adobe-outdesign](https://tmblr.co/m3lz3c0dRsTEekmX4FOozIA) did another [post about ink fumes making people hallucinate. ](https://magicalmonsterhero.tumblr.com/post/170360010647/you-suggested-henry-being-high-off-ink-fumes-but) Now it’s Sammy’s turn to trip balls. :D

This is for you [@magicalmonsterhero](https://tmblr.co/mctfDpl6LStDVGfHpM3ZLTA)

* * *

Having Henry back was nice. Granted, Henry wasn’t back full time, but he visited a lot. It made everyone’s job a lot easier, and Joey a lot happier. Sammy himself was in a particularly good mood that day. Until that is, he ended up falling into a pool of ink at the bottom of the stairs. He slipped on a stair and fell into the pool, submerging himself. Immediately, he began to flail, swallowing some ink. His head felt light as he managed to pull himself from the ink. Everything looked different. He felt different as well. He looked down at himself and screamed, startling the entire music department. 

“I heard screaming, what’s going on?” Susie came running out. When she saw Sammy kneeling on the floor, covered in ink, she had a feeling she knew what was going on. 

“Alice?” Sammy looked up as she approached. 

“Oh boy.” She sighed. “Sammy, what do you see?” 

“Everything is covered in ink. Even me.” Sammy murmured. “I’ve become a monstrosity. But He…He will set us free.”

“What’s going on?” Wally asked, walking up. 

“Sammy’s hallucinating because of the ink,” Susie explained. By this point, Sammy had gotten to his feet and had started painting a pentagram on the walls. Wally snickered. He definitely wasn’t going to let Sammy live this down. Especially not after Sammy had continued to give him grief over the brownie incident. 

“Do you need me to restrain him?” Norman asked from his booth. 

“Let’s…wait,” Susie said slowly. “Maybe he won’t do anything.” 

As it turned out, hallucinating Sammy wasn’t nearly as afraid or nonviolent as Henry had been. He kept trying to tie people up to ‘sacrifice’ them to Bendy. He did this to Henry as well when Henry dropped by to visit. Henry had heard Sammy was causing some trouble in the music department, so he headed down to check it out. 

“Sammy?” He called, descending the stairs. “Are you here?” Everyone had warned him against going after Sammy, telling him how dangerous Sammy currently was. But Henry was stubborn and Joey was busy dealing with Grant’s annual financial report. Henry started to look around the music department, only to be hit on the head with rolled up music sheets. It didn’t knock him out since it was just paper, but it had kinda hurt.

“Sheep sheep, it’s time for sleep.” Sammy sang. There was a far-off look in his eyes, as though he wasn’t really seeing Henry. He obviously thought the music sheets were some sort of weapon.

“Sammy, what the hell?” Henry asked. “I come to visit and this is ho-”

“Ssssh.” Sammy put a finger to Henry’s lips, grabbing Henry’s wrist. “Do you hear him? He’s above us.” Henry could hear something, but he had a feeling it wasn’t what Sammy was referring to. 

“I can hear Grant,” Henry said flatly. 

“Come with me, my sheep.” Sammy tugged on Henry’s wrist. “You’ll be a wonderful sacrifice for my Lord.”

“Sammy, no.” Henry tried to pull away which made Sammy frown and hold on tighter. 

“Sammy.” Henry sighed as Sammy tried desperately to drag him away. It was like playing with his sister’s children. 

“Sammy, please.” 

Sammy really was trying, but Henry was a very sturdily built man and Sammy was no weightlifter. 

“You are a very heavy sheep,” Sammy said through gritted teeth. “Come on, cooperate with me.” For that, Henry dug in his heels a bit, making it even more difficult for Sammy. 

“Sammy.” Joey appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“He’s down here!” Henry yelled. 

“He’s not hurting you, is he?” Joey quickly descended the stairs. 

“He hit me with some papers, but that’s it.” Henry shrugged. “He’s trying to ‘kidnap’ me, I think.” 

Joey sighed. “Sammy?”

“My Lord!” Sammy immediately let go of Henry, stumbling back a little. “You’re here.”

“Come on, Sammy.” Joey moved closer, taking Sammy’s hand in his. “I think it’s time for you to go home.”

“No! My Lord! Stay back!” Sammy began to back away or tried to at least.

“Sammy, calm down. I’m just taking you home, you’re clearly delusional.” Joey said, gently trying to guide Sammy towards the stairs. 

“I am your prophet! I’m your- AAAAAAAH!” Sammy collapsed to the ground and began to cry.

“Why the fuck are you yelling?” Henry asked. 

“He’s unmaking me!” Sammy sobbed. “I’m melting!” 

“Could…Could you get Susie?” Joey asked, staring at Sammy. “I’m deeply uncomfortable right now.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Henry left to go find Susie, leaving Joey with the openly weeping Sammy. Sammy didn’t cry in front of a lot of people, so it was weird to see him crying on the ground, still mostly covered in ink. 

“Hey, uh, it’s okay.” Joey awkwardly patted Sammy’s back. “You’re not being unmade. You’re fine. Everything’s fine.” When Henry returned with Susie, she immediately gave Joey a withering look. 

“Why is Sammy crying?” She asked. 

“He thinks I’m unmaking him,” Joey said. “I think he might think I’m Bendy? It’s making me very uncomfortable.”

“Alright, I’ve got this.” Susie rolled up her sleeves and knelt in front of Sammy.  “Sammy? Sweetie? Can you look at me?” Sammy looked up at her and reeled away. 

“False Angel! Why are you here?” He spat. Susie gave him a deadpan look. This was going to take awhile. Eventually, they did get him to sit down in his office and agree to stay there, at least until the hallucinations wore off. Susie was put in charge of babysitting him. They were still there when Wally dropped by. Susie sat at Sammy’s desk while Sammy was sitting on his cot, staring at his hands as though they held the secrets of the universe. 

“Why is Sammy staring at his hands like that?” Wally asked. 

“He looked down like five hours ago and realized that he has five fingers and he hasn’t moved since,” Susie replied, yawning. 

“Man, he really got hit hard, huh?” Wally leaned on the doorway. 

“Mm hm. I’m actually surprised this doesn’t happen more often.” Susie looked back at Sammy, who’d finally looked away from his hands. 

“Boris! You need to run!” He said, eyes wide and voice urgent. “The False Angel will destroy you.”

“Oookay. I’m gonna gooo….” Wally backed away slowly. 

When the hallucinations did wear off, Wally was there to give Sammy a gloriously hard time about it. 

“I’ve been cleaning up your weird messages for hours.” The janitor groused. “Did you have to write all over the studio?”

“I’m going to kill you, Franks.” Sammy said, head in his hands.

“You wish.” Wally just grinned.  


	3. Everyone Hallucinates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts tripping balls. Everyone except Henry.

[moonfireshadow](http://moonfireshadow.tumblr.com/) said: This is so adorable omg, okay but to add onto this: imagine everyone tripping all at once. Like everyone but Henry is high as a mofo and he is just trying to keep everyone from hurting themselves (Norman really shouldn’t be carrying his projector around while knee deep in ink, he could slip!) 

So here goes. 

* * *

He should have known it would happen sooner or later. Henry had been trying to get Joey to clean up the studio, and it was certainly on his friend’s list, but there just hadn’t been time. And now a bunch of pipes had burst, everyone was covered in ink, and everyone was hallucinating. Henry had entered the studio that day expecting to have a nice chat with Joey before going to check on the animators. Instead, he’d entered an ink-covered hell. 

“What the-” Henry just stared at the scene before him. Sammy was painting  **Dreams Come True**  on the wall, Wally was trying to scratch himself like a dog, and Joey was limping along, grinning like an idiot. All of them were covered in ink. 

“Fuck me.” Henry muttered, running a hand through his hair. He could tell this was going to be a rough day.

“Henry…” Joey turned and tilted his head upon seeing Henry. He limped over and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. 

“The traitor has returned!” Sammy cried, throwing his hands in the air. 

“And we’re back to this.” Henry sighed, patting Joey’s head. Joey shot Sammy a warning look and Sammy backed off. Wally immediately perked up, going over and hugging Henry as well. Joey growled at the janitor. Wally immediately backed up. 

“Okay, uh, I gotta go.” Henry tried to pry Joey off of him. Joey only held him tighter. In the end, Henry had to settle for Joey being glued to his arm as he went and checked in on everyone else. Allison and Susie were on Level 9, holed up in Alice’s area. Susie was going on about being Alice Angel while Allison cowered behind her. 

“The ink demon!” Susie gasped when Henry and Joey entered. “Why did you bring him here?! He’ll send us back!”

“We can’t go back.” Allison echoed meekly.

“No one’s going to unmake you.” Henry put his hands up. “Everything’s fine. I’m just making sure you’re all alright.” Joey growled at Susie, who stumbled back, holding Allison close. 

“Joey!” Henry flicked his ear. “No! We do not growl at people!” Joey pouted, making a whining noise and nuzzling Henry’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I love you too. But you can’t growl at people.” 

“He is rather rude,” Allison said. Joey glared at her, clinging harder to Henry. Henry sighed and gently dragged Joey out of the room. Next was Norman, on floor 14. Immediately, Henry began to panic. The room was flooded with ankle-deep ink and Norman was lugging around a projector.

“Norman!” Henry yelled, scrambling down the stairs. “What are you doing?” Norman turned to him and, for a moment, Henry thought Norman might still be normal. Unfortunately, his eyes had the same glassy quality the others did. He turned away and began moving once more. 

“Norman! Put that down!” Henry tried to wrestle it from Norman’s grip. Norman held firm, making little grunting noises as he pulled back against Henry. Joey remained latched onto Henry’s back. He wasn’t really helping, but he wasn’t hindering either. He was just kind of there. Eventually, Henry was forced to give up. Norman continued to slog through the ink, projector in hand. Henry groaned to himself. 

The rest of the day was spent frantically trying to make sure no one ended up hurting themselves. Joey had suctioned himself to Henry’s side and refused to leave him be. This made Sammy very jealous, which ended up with Henry being ‘accidentally’ tripped more than once when they were on the upper levels. Wally never failed to come to Henry’s aid, behaving quite a lot like Boris. Susie and Allison both stayed in their area, shrieking whenever Henry arrived with Joey. Henry tried not to bother them too often. When the hallucinations wore off, they all agreed never to speak of it. Henry was more than happy to just go home.


End file.
